


One think the serum couldnt fix (because it was never a sickness to begin with)

by AvengeTheFangirls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Tony Stark, But hes 19, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Steve Rogers, Getting Together, Howard Stark needs a punch in the face, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, So its not underage, Teenage Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony goes to pride, steve is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheFangirls/pseuds/AvengeTheFangirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers moves into stark tower and becomes friends with the resident genius. A few months later, he realized his "sickness" is back. He's developed feelings for a man. A nineteen year old genius of a man.<br/>Determined to stop these feelings, that the serum apparently couldn't take away, Steve distances himself from Tony.<br/>Then Steve says some things and finds out he's not sick after all. But how can he make up for what he's said to Tony?</p><p>I'm really sorry I'm so bad at summarys. I promise the fic is better than the summary.<br/>I've never actually been to pride, so I apologize for any misconceptions. It will still make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One think the serum couldnt fix (because it was never a sickness to begin with)

Steve wouldn't say that he moved into stark tower on a specific day.  
He popped in occasionally, after a long trip (he was still traveling, trying to see everything he's missed these past few decades) and one day he just realized he'd actually been living in the tower for two weeks continuously. So Steve decided, what the hell, he'd stay for as long as he could.  
He became close friends with most of his teammates, often engaging in conversation with Nat or Clint in the common room and bonding over crappy television. Or share tea with Dr.Banner when the man ventured out of his lab. Even he and Thor had become friends, often going out and making restaurants regret their ~all you can eat~ specials and listening to Thor's tales of valor.  
The only person he hadn't yet had an actual conversation with was the resident genius himself. The man (boy? He has to still be a child,he barely looked sixteen) who actually invited him here.  
He's been living in the tower for four months before he actually saw Tony Stark.

It was 5am and Steve was getting ready for his morning run when a zombie looking Tony entered the kitchen and walked straight to the coffee machine, ignoring Steve completely.  
Steve watched as the teem grabbed a large mug, filled it with coffee, and proceeded to drink it, hot, no cream or sugar.  
"Mr. Stark?"  
Tony's eyes flashed over and the mug tumbled from his hand as he let out a loud girlish scream.  
The mug shattered and hot coffee spilled everywhere.  
The genius hissed as coffee splashed onto his pants, no doubt burning him, and Steve froze not knowing what to do.  
"Ow ow oh fuck ouch that's really hot Christ Holy fuck." Tony babbled as he left the room.  
Steve remained frozen, he hadn't meant to scare the young genius what was he supposed to do now exactly? Like does he clean up? Or just leave it and go for his run? How does a kid even drink coffee that black?  
Thankfully he didn't need to choose and not two minutes later, (he hadn't moves from his spot) Stark returned, now in just his oversized tee-shirt and a pair of plain red boxers.  
"Hey there uh... Captain Rogers." Tony said awkwardly, cheeks tinged pink.  
"Please Mr. Stark, call me Steve." Steve replied politely, still not sure where to go or what to do.  
"Oh God please don't call me Mr. Stark I feel like I'm ninety instead of nineteen." Nineteen? He barely looked 16. Then again he did have certain attributes that come with age. Steve's eyes raked along the man's jawline and down his toned muscular arms, before averting his eyes and kicking himself internally.  
"You're nineteen?" Steve blurted out suddenly and winced. That's not what he wanted to say.  
Tony stared at him for a moment and nodded. "Yes..?" He raised an eyebrow.  
Steve blushed and hurried to explain himself while the boy continued to look amused. "Just you don't look 19."  
A smirk made its way onto Tony's fave and Steve swallowed.  
"Oh?" He purred, lowering his voice. "How old did you think I was?" Then with a wink he added "I can be whatever age you want me to be."  
Steve's eyes widened. Was this kid coming onto him? Didnt he know that kind of thing gets you in trouble.  
"Sorry didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Pass me a towel." He changed the subject so easily that Steve actually had to comprehend for a moment what happened, before his brain for with the program and he handed Tony a hand towel from one of the drawers.  
"Thanks." He accepted it and bent over to clean up the spilled coffee.  
"Could you get a broom some of these prices are sharp- ow fuck!"  
"Language." He said out of habit, before crouching to see what the boy had done.  
There was a price of glass in his palm and Steve winced. Blood dripped onto the floor.  
"I'm going to take out the glass." Steve warned, cradling the boys hand in his.  
Tony just nodded and bit into his other hand, likely to keep from cursing or crying out.  
Steve pulled out the glass swiftly and there was a quiet hiss of pain from Tony.  
"You need to apply pressure to it to stop bleeding." Blood was pouring out quickly so he removed his shirt and wrapped it tightly around the boys hand.  
Tony's face went bright red and he not so secretly kept glancing at Steve's chest while he grumbled about who knows what.  
"You should go see Doctor Banner." Steve said softly, and Tony snorted.  
"But he's "not that kind of doctor."" Tony giggled and Steve gave him a weird look.  
"Never mind. I need to go see him anyways. I have a few questions about his studies on gamma radiation. There's only so much textbooks can capture really." He went straight into a full on explanation on what he was working on that Steve had absolutely no comprehension of.  
"-you know?" Tony concluded, smiling up at Steve who was looking totally confused.  
"Uh..."  
"Oh er. Right. Sorry you probably didn't understand most of what I just said." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly with his uninjured hand and stood up. "Well it's nice to see you Steve. Come down to the lab anytime. I'm just gonna-" he pointed at the door and awkwardly stumbled out of the kitchen.  
Steve just blinked at the place the billionaire had once been standing, shrugged, and continued to clean up coffee.

Steve took Tony up on his offer, often going down to the lab to chat with Tony, bringing food and coffee when the genius had been working for an while and forgotten to eat. More often than not he'd have to drag him out of the lab to get some actual rest in an actual bed.  
But there were some days where Steve would come down and the young genius would look up and smile at him, and Steve would smile back and then sit on one of the couches and sketch for a while.  
He'd been coming in regularly for almost two months, when he realized he'd just sketched Tony.  
It hadn't been a conscious decision, he'd simply began running his pencil along the page and soon he'd captured everything. The creases around his eyes and the full shape of the boys lips. The way his shoulders relaxed, and he looked smaller than normal, but his arms held a strength that made anyone who looked know he was anything but small and helpless.  
His eyes held knowledge of a man  five times his age and the light in his eyes were alight with childlike wisdom.  
Anyone who looked at the sketch would know immediately that he'd been paying attention to detail, and studying the subject at hand profusely.  
Steve blinked at the drawing and flipped through his pages, realizing most of his sketchbook was full of Tony. Tony tinkering. Tony with his bots. Tony laughing. Tony drinking his coffee. Tony smiling. It was all Tony.  
Steve stood quickly and hurried out if the lab, clutching his sketchbook, without so much as a goodbye to the confused genius.  
Once he was finally in the safety of his room, he flung the sketchbook across the room and curled up into a ball on his floor.  
His sickness was back. He'd hoped desperately that maybe the serum had cured him of it, but maybe it was so bad that even the serum couldn't fix it.  
And to think, hed been around Tony. What would Tony think of his sickness? Would he try to help Steve? Try to get him cured? Or would he be disgusted, having a queer on his team?  
What would Tony think if he knew? Would he hate Steve? Or maybe Tony was sick too? He'd been flirting with him that day when he'd spilled coffee. Maybe Tony was sick too.  
Steve shook his head. How could he even think that? For him to be sick was one thing, but for him to wish it upon someone else? And Tony of all people! He was so young, and pure and of course he wouldn't be like Steve.  
Tony had been only good to him. And here was Steve, trying do inflict his, his- Disease!  
He'd have to leave. He couldn't be around Tony anymore. He couldn't infect him with his sickness.

He'd been successfully avoiding Tony off the battlefield for three weeks before Tony cornered him.  
Steve was getting onto the elevator when he heard Tony call from the hallway.  
"Jarvis! Hold the elevator!"  
Steve's eyes widened and he was suddenly greeted with a face full of teenage fury (No not Nick). The elevator door shut and and Tony shoved Steve against the wall.  
"You've been avoiding me." Tony stated and Steve shrunk back. This position was not great for Steve's mental state. Tonys body, tense and flushed against Steve. No.  
"Uh-"  
"Like I don't care really. But I wanna know why."  
They stared at each other for what felt like hours until Steve coughed awkwardly.  
"Tony..." Steve sighed.  
"You were in the workshop almost everyday before. Now you're avoiding me like the plague. So what did I do?"  
Steve moved his head so he didn't have to look Tony in the eye.  
"Did I say something? Like was I too rude? Was I supposed to go to an important avengers thing and I missed it or-"  
"It's you Tony." Steve lied. "I just.. I dont-"  
"Oh." Tony said quietly.  
"I'm sorry To-"  
"Forget it. Say no more. I'm out of your hair Cap." Tony threw on his press smile and Steve saw right through it, but before he could fix what hed done, the door opened and Tony left, quick as lightning.  
The lab was on lockdown.  
Nobody could get in. Clint was blocked from the vents in that connected to the workshop. Everyone was denied access. Even pepper was locked out.  
It took weeks, with only reassurance from JARVIS that Tony was actually alive, before James Rhodes entered the tower.  
He walked in like he owned the place, said hello to Jarvis, and sat on the couch while Steve and Natasha were watching television.  
"Hey JARVIS, tell Tony to come up."  
"I apologize, Colonel Rhodes, but sir has activated full lockdown."  
"Override mariachi, Rhodey Rhodes. Page me in."  
"Sir has declined your override."  
"Tell him he'll page me through if he wants to keep the event of Tokyo 2013 off of the internet."  
JARVIS pauses, likely relaying the message.  
"Sir says that is a surprisingly good threat, and he's paging you now."  
"Ah! Honey bear!" Tony's tired voice sounded from the speaker and Steve and Natasha looked up, confusion evident on their faces (well Steve's anyway. Natasha just raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at the voice).  
"Tones. What's happenin?"  
"What? Oh nothing just having a work binge. You know me. Heh."  
"Well get your ass up here. It's pride week."  
There was the sound of something clanging as it his the floor and muffled curses.  
"Right yeah. Ok ill be there in a bit gotta get ready."  
"Just get up so I can do your hair and choose your clothes for you."  
"I can-"  
"Last year you tried. Your hair came out looking like vomit and I had to redo it. I'm doing your hair. And I choose your clothes every year "  
There was a soft chuckle. "Yeah okay. I'll be up in 20 minutes."  
The line cut and Rhodey shook his head.  
"He's an idiot." Rhodey said with a laugh and Steve frowned.  
"Who are you?" He decided on asking.  
"Colonial James Rhodes, at your service Captain. I'm Tony's best friend." He smirked. "Hes told me about you before."  
Steve smiled nervously, blush creeping at his neck. What would Tony be saying? Curse you. Probably complaining about how awful a person he is.  
"Right well..." He cleared his throat. "Where'd you say you're going?"  
Rhodey grinned.  
"Going to the NYC pride celebration, Tony and I have been going for years."  
"What's this? Pride for what?" Steve perked up.  
"Sexuality equality." Rhodes said as if that explained it.  
"I.. don't know what that means." Steve admitted.  
"Well it's for people to celebrate and flaunt their sexuality. To show they're Proud of it."  
"Their sexuality!? As in... Queers?" Steve said, voice creeping to a whisper.  
"Well I guess. That's the overall term for them. It's for gays, lesbians, bisexual, even straight people go to show support. It's just a giant celebration for anyone in the LGBTQ+ area. There's a parade once a year and a week dedicated for pride."  
"What!?" Steve exclaimed, standing abruptly. "Why would people want to celebrate that? It's, it's wrong! It's disgusting!" He noticed Natasha already standing, creeping to the door  
Rhodeys jaw dropped. "Pardon!?" He exclaimed, standing as abruptly as Steve had.  
"You're celebrating Queers? That- that's disgusting! They're sick! Sick people!"  
Rhodey punched him in the jaw.  
"You son of a bitch! There's nothing wrong with it! Is this why Tony has been so down lately? Because his teammate is a Homophobic prick?"  
"I'm trying to help you! You shouldn't be around those people!" Steve tried to reason. Didn't they see he was trying to keep them from jail?!  
"Uh." Steve turned to the doorway to see Tony, pale as a sheet, staring between him and Rhodey.  
"Tony!" Steve exclaimed! Tony would understand, he'd know this was all wrong! "This is madness! Right! Tell them! Supporting queers-"  
"I'm bi Cap. Means I like boys and girls." Tony said quietly. "I don't just support the LGBTQ+ Community. I'm a part of it..." Tony hung his head and Steve's mouth fell open.  
Natasha was suddenly at Tony's side, grabbing his arm and tugging him from the room.  
"Hurry off. After Rhodey is finished with you I'll paint your face."  
"Maybe I'll just skip this year."  
"Nonsense. Rhodes, you two get going! I'll be up there in ans hour I expect progress to be made."  
Rhodes snarled at him once more before turning and following after Tony. Natasha returned to the room.  
"So Cap. Care to explain what that was?" Natasha asked calmly.  
"That- they- they'll be thrown in jail!" Steve exclaimed. Tony couldn't be thrown in jail for this! Didn't he know it was wrong.  
"No Cap. It's not illegal anymore." Natasha explained.  
Steve stood, feeling shell shocked.  
"It's a disease!"  
"It's not. It's not something that is decided. It's who people are. And it's not bad."  
Steve gaped at her.  
"I'm not- it's not a sickness." Steve said feeling slightly nauseated. What hed just said to Tony... if this wasnt bad anymore...  
"I didn't even know it was legal." Steve whispered.  
Natasha nodded softly.  
"I figured. I'm surprised nobody told you. A lot has happened since the forties, but I'd assume that would've been something they'd tell you at shield."  
Steve shook his head. "Guess not."  
They sat in silence for a while.  
"So what're you going to do?" Nat asked suddenly.  
"What do you mean?"  
Natasha rolled her eyes as if he was an idiot.  
"Well you're not very good at hiding your attraction to Tony. I thought you didn't make a move because of his age. But now that this is cleared..." she waved her hand. "Obviously they'll be a shit ton of apologies, but when he forgives you, how are you going to ask him out?"  
Steve gawked at her. "I dont- I'm not- Hes-"  
"I swear if you say he's not head over heals for you or that you don't like him, I'm going to bash in your head with a sledgehammer."  
Steve swallowed. There was a very high chance she wasn't actually joking.  
She actually sighed at him and rubbed a hand over her face.  
"This is like kindergarten. I'm going to lock the two of you in a closet and not let you out until you admit your feelings and kiss."  
"I didn't know you played matchmaker Nat."  
She glared at him. "I'm not. Im playing 'Steve and Tony are driving me crazy with the unresolved sexual tension and it's throwing me off so I'm going to make them sort out their goddamn problems.'"  
"Oh yeah that's so different." Steve chuckled for a moment.  
"Fuck I need to apologize."  
"Yep."  
"I've been such an asshole."  
"Little bit."  
"He probably hates me."  
"Doubtable."  
"How am I going to fix this?"  
Natasha patted him on the shoulder. "I'm not helping you here. Have fun with that. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to go paint some faces." And she was out of the room in a blink.  
Steve frowned and flopped down on the couch, cursing himself and trying to think of a way to make it up to Tony.

JARVIS had restricted access to the penthouse, so Steve's plan could not begin until Tony returned.  
He paced in the workshop, where it was quiet and he could think. (Plus when Tony returned, he couldn't stop Steve from entering if he was already in. And this is where Tony was going to go when he got home, Steve just knew it.)  
It was 9 hours before Tony returned, grinning happily and whistling. His hair was dyed pink, purple and blue, and his face painted like a rainbow. It was smudged slightly but Tony still looked great. Steve's eyes flicked to the younger man's mouth and he has a sudden image of him kissing the paint of Tony's lips, running his fingers through the geniuses dyed hair.  
His knees almost buckled and he was suddenly overcome by want. He wanted Tony so much. So goddamn much.  
Tony finally spotted him and the smiled fell from his face. The whistling stopped and Tony froze.  
"Cap." Tony said tentivly, voice wavering slightly. Steve cursed himself. He was the reason for Toby's uneasiness.  
"Tony I-"  
"Look I already know what you're going to say." Tony said quickly, cutting him off. "Im sorry. I didn't know you didn't... well you know. But I promise, this won't be a problem. I'll work back your respect. How I am... I don't want it to change our friendship. Because I value you as a friend. Or well like, I think we're friends. We're friends right?" He didn't give time to answer before continuing. "Anyway, I'll stop flirting with you. I won't even go to pride next year if you'll hate me less for it. I'll stay in the workshop so you won't have to see me. If that's what you want. I'll still be an asset in the field." Tony's eyes closed for a moment and he looked like he was holding back tears and Steve felt so goddamn bad but he couldn't speak. "Please, don't kick me off the team. I've worked so hard to get here. And i- I'll even move out if you want me to but just don't kick me off the team. I'm as much as an Avenger as anybody else and I don't want this to be why I get kicked off."  
Tony wasn't looking at him anymore. He stared at something off in the distance to the right of Steve and Steve felt something inside him crack.  
"Jesus Tones. I- I don't want any of that." His voice mustve been angrier than he meant it to be because Tony flinched, and didn't that make Steve feel even worse.  
"I- I thought-" he swallowed, trying to find the right wording. "In the forties, homosexuals were put in jail. Children were taught that being gay was a sickness and that gays were sinners and were going to hell." Tony shrunk back slightly. "I didn't know that'd changed. I didn't know it was legal. What I said its- it's what I would say to keep myself and others safe. Because if anyone knew there was a queer, let alone a celebration for Queers, anyone that had anything to do with it would be thrown in jail." Steve took a shaky breath. "Tony I thought, I thought that you going out to this, to pride, I thought if anyone found you you'd be tossed in jail." Tony was staring at Steve now, and Steve kept eye contact. "I spent my life thinking I was sick. That there was something wrong with me. I thought the serum might've taken it away, but I didn't change... I thought maybe I couldn't be cured. Maybe I was too messed up."  
"I only today realized that it wasn't that I was too sick it was that it was never a sickness to begin with."  
Tony was shaking now, full body shudders, and Steve was in front of him in an instant, catching the young genius as his legs gave out beneath him.  
Tony gasped into Steve's neck. There was a wetness there but Steve wasn't going to mention that. Full sobs wracked Tony's body. "I- I thought you were going to hate me even more. I thought you'd want me off the team. I thought that is even Captain America thought there was something wrong with me, than it must've been true." He was gasping for breath. "My f-father, he used to tell me-before he went looking for you, that I was a disappointment, that but even Steve Rogers couldn't like me, or accept me. He told me that I was weak, asked me why couldn't I be more like you? Why couldn't I be like Steve Rogers." Steve's eyes widen, what the hell happened to Howard? "And then you came here, and I avoided you, because I worshipped you as a kid, and I didn't know what id do if you hated me, but then you started coming to the lab and I thought we were okay. That maybe my dad was wrong, maybe I could earn Steve Rogers respect. Even be friends with him." Tony was full on crying now and Steve couldn't do anything but hold him. "And then you stopped coming down, you said you didn't want to be around me, and I didn't know why, but then you said it was me and I realized Howard was right. Then today, and you said that gays were sick and I just, there was just another reason that I would never be good enough."  
Steve held him as he bawled into his shirt, whispering quiet "I'm sorry"'s and "I don't hate you, I could never hate you Tony." And other reassurances into the boys ear.  
Finally, when Tony's tears stopped and he just stood there, clutching Steve's shirt, Steve pulled backs slightly and took Tony's chin in one hand.  
"I'm going to kiss you now. Please stop me if you don't want it." Steve whispered, and Tony just stared wide-eyed, so Steve lowered his head slowly, till their lips pressed softly together.  
Tony tasted like paint and coffee, and it wasn't exactly the best taste, but there was something so purely Tony that Steve didn't want to pull away.  
They stayed there, not deepening the kiss, but just enjoying each other's space, for what felt like hours before Tony pulled away.  
He touched his lips, brushing his fingertips against then and blinked at Steve in wonder.  
"That's why I didn't go down to the workshop. I kept- I kept wanting to kiss you. And I thought...I'm sorry..." Tonys hands gripped at his collar.  
"You're forgiven. But only if you promise to make it up to me with kisses."  
Steve grinned. "I'll make it up to you with more than just kisses." Tony grabbed Steve's hand.  
"I've gotta take a shower, get all the dye out of my hair and the paint off my face." His eyes flashed with mischief.  
"Care to join me?"


End file.
